User blog:ThatEmoGamer/Top 10 All-Target Super Attack (AoE) Units in Dokkan Battle
One of the more niche abilities a unit can have in Dokkan is to attack all units with their super attack (AoE as I will refer to it for this blog). While it doesn't have much purpose in most events where you only fight 1 opponent, it is incredibly useful for events like the World Tournament and Super Battle Road, since you almost always find yourself against multiple enemies in those cases. And since the SBR is one of the hardest events in the game, AoE units are highly valued. This list will try to go over the best units that have the AoE effect on their super, looking at how they perform in WT and SBR as well as just how good they are in general. '10. A Shot at Victory Piccolo ' 120px|link=A Shot at Victory Piccolo One of the few Super AoE units in the game, this Piccolo gets a 100% ATK and DEF boost unconditionally, and an additional ki +6 and 30% ATK and DEF when facing multiple enemies, and has a 25% chance to stun on his super. While he is great as an AoE unit, his biggest flaw is being a Super unit. You see, 90% of the units in the game that have an AoE Super are Extreme units, and Extreme teams are by far the most common to see in WT because of that. That combined with the fact that Super teams aren't very good for WT due to lacking viable AoE units, is why this Piccolo doesn't see much play in WT. He also has very few viable categories, being that two of the categories he's in have leaders with the same name as him. This isn't to say that he isn't viable at all for WT, and he's still very useful for SBR when useable, but his lack of team support for the WT puts him at the 10 spot here. '9. Beyond the Ferocious Flash Majin Vegeta ' This Majeta is a fairly unique unit, in that his 12-17 ki Super deals Mega-Colossal damage as single-target damage, and his 18+ Ultra deals Colossal damage as an AoE, and both have a 20% chance to stun. He also gets 150% ATK when he supers, making him one of the hardest-hitting AoE units in the game, though his 12-ki hits harder due to the mega-colossal damage. Here's the thing about his Vegeta and why he's at a lower spot on this list: it is really difficult to use his Ultra on WT without items. His only good Ki links are Shattering the Limit and Over in a Flash. While they are good links, they are not common on WT teams, so you'll rarely see his Ultra go off if you aren't using items like the Fruit of the Tree of Might, which gives all units ki + 3 for 3 turns. Even with that, it still isn't too easy to get his Ultra off due to lacking common Ki links. He also lacks a defensive boost of any kind, so he isn't the best for SBR as he will take damage like no other mother. Even with those flaws, he's still one of the harder-hitters with an AoE Super, which gives him a spot on the list. '8. Storm of Terror Frieza (2nd Form)' A free EZA unit, this Frieza is probably the best F2P AoE unit in the game. He gets an unconditional 60% ATK and DEF, along with an additional Ki + 6 and 40% ATK and DEF when facing multiple enemies, and ANOTHER 60% ATK when the targeted enemy has his DEF lowered. What makes this Frieza great is that each of his boosts are calculated seperately, so if you meet all of the conditions for his passive, you can get up to 220% total ATK. This isn't that hard to accomplish if you have a unit that lowers defense through their passive, in fact there's another unit on this list that will appear later on that can help activate that part of the passive. Even though he has a Mass damage multiplier on his super (which is basically the equivalent of Extreme), he makes up for that by raising his SA multiplier by 50% when he Supers. One other thing that makes him stand out from the other AoE units on this list is that he's the only with an Active Skill, where he deals Supreme Damage to one target and lower their ATK and DEF by 30%. However, he has to be facing at least 3 enemies to do so, after the 3rd turn of the battle, meaning that it will most likely be used on SBR, as you aren't likely to activate this on WT. While he might not hit quite as hard as some of the other units on this list, he makes it on a higher spot because of his versatility and power for a free unit. '7. Earth-Piercing Light Frieza (Final Form)' Another AoE Frieza, this one gets an unconditional 80% ATK and DEF, and gets either an additional 70% ATK with a 50% chance to stun when facing one unit, or ki +5 and 50% ATK and DEF if facing multiple enemies. He also gets a 30% chance to seal enemy supers on his super attack. What makes this Frieza a bit better than the above Frieza is that he 's better suited for facing single enemies, with his higher boost and high chance to stun when facing 1 enemy, as well as having easier conditions for his passive. That combined with his option for facing multiple enemies puts him at a higher spot, as on an event like the SBR, you're likely to see his single-target passive activate if your other units focus down on 1 unit at a time and have 1 left standing, and the stun chance is very useful in events where you can activate it. Whereas Storm of Terror Frieza was essentially made for multi-target events in mind, making him a bit less versatile in other events. So, the versatility this Frieza has, being useful for a good number of situations and events, makes him one of the better AoE units. '6. Indestructible Saiyan Evil Legendary Super Saiyan Broly' This Broly is essentially the poster boy for AoE units in Dokkan, and has been one of the best options for the WT for years since his release. His passive grants him 80,0000 ATK at the cost of loosing 20,000 DEF and gains an additional Super, when he performs a super attack. What made this Broly a WT staple for such a long time was that his 12-ki super dealt AoE damage, meaning that you'd hit everyone twice if you consistently did his 12-ki. While his flat boost would normally be a bit of a bug bear since it doesn't scale to leader skills, that doesn't really matter in WT since you only get to use the leader skill of your own leader and not that of your friend lead, meaning that he generally has very high attack in WT. But, while he is one of the best units for the WT, he doesn't see too much play in other events due to loosing defense when he supers, and his boost only being flat. Despite that, he can be used on SBR since he still hits pretty hard thanks to his double supers, but you have to be VERY careful and make sure he doesn't get hit, since he folds like a bad hand in Blackjack to any damage. He's mainly this high on the list due to being a top-tier option for WT for a very long time, and still is one of the better units for WT. '5. Super Warrior of Destruction Legendary Super Saiyan Broly' The second EZA unit to ever be released, this Broly is a great alternative to his LR counterpart thanks to actually having some defense on his passive, gaining 80% DEF and ATK when attacking, as well as raising his SA multiplier by 50% for 3 turns on his Super. While he does suffer from lacking good Ki links, only having the +1 ki The Saiyan Lineage as a common ki link, hindering his viability in WT somewhat, this Broly is still a very good AoE unit thanks to his passive giving him defense, making him much better for SBR compared to his LR counterpart. You can argue that either LR Broly or this Broly are better as both have something over the other, but I personally prefer this one because of his better defense, and thus gets a higher spot on this list. '4. Wrathful Eruption Majin Buu (Good)' An unexpected addition to the AoE lineup, this rebirthed Majin Buu is one of the most useful units on this list that just happens to have an AoE super. He changes INT Ki orbs to STR Ki, gains 50% ATK and DEF unconditionally, gains an additonal 10% ATK and DEF for each STR Ki obtained, and has a 30% chance to stun on his Super. He might not be the hardest hitter on this list, but what puts him at a higher spot is absolutely his ki changing ability. While he himself can get some good numbers if you give him enough STR Ki, being able to provide Ki orbs to units like the aforementioned LR Broly is tremendously useful, as it greatly lessens the need for items to generate Ki. He's also a good option for SBR thanks to his defensive capabilities and potential stuns. His utility combined with just happening to have an AoE Super puts him at a high spot on this list purely for being one of the most useful units here. '3. Welcome to Hell Perfect Cell' 120px|link=Welcome to Hell Perfect Cell#Extreme Z-Awakened This Perfect Cell recieved an EZA that made him much more useful than he was previously. His passive grants him 100% ATK and 50% DEF unconditionally, an additional 30% ATK and DEF if he obtains 6 or more Ki spheres, and debuffs enemy ATK and DEF by 20% if facing multiple enemies. Both of his supers stack his ATK and DEF by 20%, with his 11 ki being a Supreme AoE (Mass multiplier pre-EZA) that also heals for 10% health. While his 11-Ki super can be somewhat tough to pull off due to needing a specific amount of Ki, he's still an excellent unit thanks to stacking his stats, debuffing when facing multiple enemies, and healing on an AoE, all extremely useful properties to have on SBR. He might not be too great for WT since his AoE only launches at a specific Ki level, but his usefulness on SBR puts him at a high spot on this list. '2. Endless Evolution of the Warrior Race Super Saiyan Broly' 120px|link=Endless Evolution of the Warrior Race Super Saiyan Broly One of the best TURs in the game currently, this Broly is an absolute Godsend for WT players. In his untransformed state, he gains +6 Ki, 130% ATK amd 100% DEF unconditionally and raises his SA multiplier by 50% when he Supers. This alone is what makes him top tier for WT, as you never have to worry about Ki issues, though he still has great Ki links like PfB and Shocking Speed to give other units Ki. Not to mention that he gets even better when he transforms, gaining ki +8, 188% ATK and 130% DEF unconditionally and having a high chance to perform additional Supers. This Broly is probably the best overall unit on this list for his transformed state being one of the highest damage dealers in the game, but I have him at a lower spot on here because his first form doesn't deal quite as much damage as you might expect, particularly in WT as his boosts scale to leader skills, Even in SBR he gets outdamaged by some units before he transforms, and he can't take quite as much abuse as some other units despite his big DEF boost. Regardless, he's an amazing unit all around, and a good case can be made for him having the top spot here. '1. The Deadly Cell Games Cell (Perfect Form) & Cell Jr. ' This Cell is basically a better version of Welcome to Hell Perfect Cell, and is absolutely one of the best AoE units in the game. He gets 90% ATK and DEF at the start of the turn, and an additional Ki +1 and 10% ATK and DEF for each existing enemy, heals on his 12-Ki Super and Raises his SA multiplier by 30% on his 18-Ki Ultra. Like Super Broly, he doesn't have to worry about Ki as long as enemies exist on the field, and can hit really hard with enough enemies. The reason he takes the top spot here is because he has basically the perfect package for WT and SBR, not having to worry about Ki at all makes him amazing on WT, and being able to heal on his AoE is a life-saver on SBR. For being a very versatile and powerful unit, and being one of the best options for one of the hardest events in the game, I think Cell deserves the top-spot on this list. Category:Blog posts